


These just all meaningless.

by SoulGlobe



Category: American Frontier RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Short
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27019729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulGlobe/pseuds/SoulGlobe
Summary: Three Outlaws and their own thing.
Relationships: Elzy Lay/Robert Parker | Butch Cassidy, Harry Longabaugh | Sundance Kid/Robert Parker | Butch Cassidy





	1. Elzy Lay

人之於氧氣就如魚渴求水體一樣自然，他鬼使神差地想著這番道理，或許自己也相同，當然一樣，為何不呢？  
他的摯友總是像秋日的暖陽將含有溫度的助益捧予所需要的人，而艾爾茲則有幸觀覽及順勢享受到一絲臨幸，哪怕他深知摯友面對陌人與熟友具有反差的對比，不過這便被棕髮男人當作平時玩笑的言論看待。他保有摯友與眾不同卻又惹人憐愛的一面，艾爾茲勢必將之潛藏於內心並珍惜了下來。  
想必布屈無法萬能到連友人的心思都猜透得一乾二淨吧。  
於是鑽著人之漏洞的他，今天仍優游於肆無忌憚的戀情裡無法自拔。

Elzy Lay and his Butch Cassidy, in 1896.


	2. Sundance Kid

深不可測的大海載滿了心之所願，卻也葬送了他所缺失的一部分情感。  
在將深愛至極的妻子送回家鄉後，日舞每每在柴火熄滅後的玻利維亞之上深思自己的每一項選擇，他再也不可能重遊故地、更毫無可能拋棄身旁的友人於不顧。日舞都不曉得對自己而言，是保有生命重要、還是別的他壓根不敢思索的因素，奇妙的是，平時樂於揶揄玩笑的布屈也對此不發一語。  
他們彼此攙扶著這般默契不放，就好像什麼綑綁住的命運一樣。  
或許前往西南部能夠獲得解答，日舞想著，就像布屈所講的。他總是認同對方所講的任何一句話。  
然而潔淨如澄的天空之鏡拒絕了犯罪者的道路與仍觸及不到的鼻息。

Sundance Kid and his lies, in 1908.


	3. Butch Cassidy

仿似大地驚雷的聲響踏築在載浮載沉的噩夢之上，使他瞪大了渾圓的雙眼而從睡眠中清醒過來。  
一次又一次地，這番噩夢總於半夜之際敲醒他熟睡的大門。或許這就是身為強盜的報應，布屈想著，平凡人擁有的一刻安寧，他全都無能享有。  
他不知道在一旁躲入棉毯之下入睡的夥伴是怎麼想的，不過這讓布屈想起許久未見的導師，是因為在祥和的瑟克爾維爾也畏懼著追緝而無法安然淺眠嗎？就像現今的他一樣。他的導師交予自身所有一切，卻把相同的命運連帶送給了自己。  
布屈不曾憎恨他的導師，但對自己的選擇後悔不已，他此刻唯一想知道的解答是夢境逐步的到來，究竟蘊含著何般意味。他思索著抵達西南部，或許就能和日舞一起獲得答案了也說不定，於是西南部之解安慰他再次入眠。  
最後聖維森特提前交付了他的謎底。

Butch Cassidy and his nonsense, in 1908.


	4. Extra

你總是習慣在各種場合下從口袋裡掏出一顆糖果來吃，悠哉地騎著馬前往牧場工作時、又或是在升起柴火的夜晚之下，晚飯過後隨手嘴含起一粒野莓味的硬糖，艾爾茲看到這樣的你也總會說上幾句，興許是在偷偷報復你平常開玩笑的言語，「那不是給孩子們的嗎？」  
而你也會給予回覆，「這終究是我買的，」你發出輕聲的笑音，「怎麼著，那些孩子們才叫布屈．卡西迪嗎？」  
於是你們在廣大星空下豪爽地大笑出聲。

不過自從你的夥伴入獄後，你也不曉得為什麼便沒再有這個習慣了，直到於其他夥伴在沃斯堡開派對，你快樂地騎著腳踏車時，才再從口袋裡撈出一顆檸檬口味的硬糖，你一邊汲取著唾液混合檸檬帶來的酸意，一邊感受著隨風吹動的氣息。  
「都不知道是哪個比較酸。」你這麼想著的同時，艾爾茲的背影在你恍惚的腦海裡呼嘯而過。

最後你跌落在地，你只聽見從妓院出來的女士們關心你的聲音。  
而再也不見艾爾茲跟上前來的身影了。

End.


End file.
